jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is a 3D action video game which was released in 1997 for the Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation. It was developed by DreamWorks Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. The Lost World: Jurassic Park is based on the novel and film of the same name. A special edition of the game was released 1998 for the PlayStation as a part of their Greatest Hits line-up and featured several modifications to the game play. Story The player takes control of characters struggling to survive on InGen's "Site B" populated by over 20 species of dinosaurs in an environment of escalating chaos. Characters The Lost World: Jurassic Park features five characters. ''Compsognathus'' see /Compy level/ for a full overview of this character's levels thumb|300px|right|Compy Intro The Compsognathus uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. As a compy, the player must dodge dinos like a migrating'' Brachiosaur'' herd to a sleeping Carnotaurus. Human Hunter see /Human Hunter level/ for a full overview of this character's levels thumb|300px|right|Human Hunter Intro Braving a steep canyon side as the Hunter the player has to escape an angry gang of Pachycephalosaurus as they attack with their rock-hard skulls. A character who is effective at long range. His appearance resembles the figurine of Dieter Stark. The hunter has an arsenal of weapons from tranquilizers, nerve gas, flamethrowers, high caliber full auto rounds, and flares. As well as that, a grapple shooter is used as well to hang over holes, and from the mouths of hungry predators. The hunter is probably the human the compy evades in the last level in the caverns. ''Velociraptor'' see /Velociraptor level/ for a full overview of this character's levels thumb|300px|right|Raptor Intro As the velociraptor the player will have to ward off a myriad of prehistoric beasts fighting to protect their territory from the chaos created by man's arrival. The player controlling the raptor would probably say its the easiest to play as due to its swiftness and number of killing attacks. The raptor is fast, and deadly. ''Tyrannosaurus'' see /T-Rex level/ for a full overview of this character's levels thumb|300px|right|T. rex Intro As the T. rex players will have to master various attack maneuvers to defend themselves against ambush attacks from velociraptors, hunters and one on one battles with other larger beasts. The game play is a bit more brutish than the other dinosaurs, and sometimes less control is easily available. Also a final boss. The tyrannosaur is a bit more difficult to control because of its mass. Sarah Harding see /Human Prey level/ for a full overview of this character's levels thumb|300px|right|Human Prey Intro Sarah Harding, the field biologist from the The Lost World: Jurassic Park film appears as a secret playable human character. Mainly called "Human Prey". Throughout the game she is chased by a''Tyrannosaurus'' (probably the one you just played as). (All Dinosaur, Human and Pray images removed due to lack of credit to Jurassica.net -- really it's not much to ask..I does say on the website, thank you.) Ending thumb|300px|left|The escape thumb|300px|right|Secret ending The Lost World: Jurassic Park If the player collects all DNA strands of the game Ian Malcolm will send a video message from the beach of Isla Sorna. He congratulates and tells the player to turn the console off and get a life; only to get scared off by an approaching dinosaur, indicated by the screen starting to shake. Creature list Playable creatures * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Tyrannosaurus rex * Human (woman) * Human (man) Non-playable creatures * Allosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Baryonyx (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" levels) * Brachiosaurus (seen migrating during the "compy" levels) * Carnotaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Deinonychus (seen as a foe during the "compy" "human hunter" "velociraptor" and "human prey" levels) * Dimorphodon (seen as a foe during the "compy" "velociraptor" and "human hunter" levels) * Euoplocephalus (seen as foe during the "velociraptor" levels) * Leptoceratops (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Orodromeus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Pachycephalosaurus (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" levels) * Parasuchus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Pteranodon (background object) * Staurikosaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Stegosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Triceratops (seen as a foe during the " velociraptor" and "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Tyrannosaurus rex female (seen as a foe during the "human prey" levels) Easter eggs In some of the characters' intros it is possible to see some humorous easter eggs, such as "Looking for secret messages? You found one! Congratulations! Though, come to think of it, this isn't much of a secret. It's actually quite lame. I'm sorry." in the Compy intro, or the "Extremely secret JP3 script" in the T. rex intro. Features * 3D animation * Control a diverse cast of characters including the ferocious T. rex * Over 30 levels of game play * 25 unique environments * Over 20 separate species of dinosaur * Over 80 moves per character * Fully orchestrated music by Michael Giacchino * Dynamic camera angles create a cinematic experience * Multiple paths and secret spots * Super-secret ending Special edition * New T.-Rex level * New mid-level check points * New stronger and longer lives Further reading * Timeline (The Lost World video game) Category:Video Games Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:1998